


Neck Twisted

by MikaelaJaeger (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Abuse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, I guess you could call it a 'Yandere Fic', Insane Eren Yeager, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Obsessive-Compulsive, Poor Armin Arlert, but I don't really like that term
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MikaelaJaeger
Summary: Eren is a troubled kid.





	Neck Twisted

Eren likes tiny, cute, soft things. He likes taking care of them and protecting them, he likes it when they listen to him and do as he says. But if they don't listen to him, then he'll twist their neck. Lots of pretty birds with soft feathers have had to have their neck twisted because they were broken and wouldn't listen to him. 

 

'They kept flying away from me!' Eren had reasoned, he didn't understand what he did wrong? It was the pretty birds' fault. Eren's just a kid, he doesn't understand.

 

Grisha knew his son had an extreme version of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Grisha had run his medical tests on the brunette and concluded that he leaned heavily into Compulsive RelationshipDisorder, a relative disorder to OCD. There was no cure for CRD. Carla and Grisha could only sit back and watch the train wreck of disaster that was Eren Jaeger.

 

One night, Eren had heard his mother weeping uncontrollably as his father tried to console her. He had lent his head quietly against the old wooden door and listened to the mumbles and sobs.

_'I'm worried about him Grisha! He's going to get himself into trouble if he keeps bringing back dead things! I don't think I can stand washing any more animal blood stains off of his shorts!'_

_'I know honey, but there is no cure, the least we can do is be there for him, besides Mikasa is strong she'll help protect him.'_

 

At that point, Eren had stopped listening, they were talking about him. Weren't they? But Eren couldn't be broken, broken things had to get their neck twisted. 'No'. he decided they weren't talking about him, they must be talking about his friend Armin. But why? Armin couldn't be broken. Because his Armin was soft and pretty, tiny and cute.

Eren likes soft, pretty, tiny, cute things. Eren likes Armin. He likes petting the blondes pretty hair, he likes Armin's soft, comforting voice when he reads to him about mystical places beyond the walls, he especially likes licking away the salty tears on Armin's cute red cheeks after he saves him from the bullies. He likes Armin because Armin is his.

Armin isn't broken, Eren decides, Armin is perfect. Grisha is wrong, Grisha is broken.

That night, Eren isn't allowed back in the house until he apologises for tackling his father with a fork and stabbing his lip. Grisha is sent to a hospital in Rose city (the next town over) and Carla has been scared of angering Eren since. So she lets Mikasa watch over Eren, she knows that Mikasa has the mental strength and physical strength to.. _assist_..Eren when it's needed. 

Mikasa knows that Eren is addicted to the way that Armin makes him feel. She knows that Armin and everyone around him is in potential danger. But Mikasa would give anything as long as her brother his happy and safe.

And she is sure Eren would do the same for Armin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable!


End file.
